Film Wars Episode 2 (Kakuzu and Hidan vs Light Speed Rangers)
by VaronTheUnbelievable
Summary: In this episode of Film Wars Kakuzu and Hidan (Naruto) battles the Light Speed Rangers (Power Rangers light speed rescue.) In the end who will be victorious?


Kakuzu and Hidan vs. Light Speed Rangers

"Captain Mitchell," A radio operator spoke over the Lightspeed Aquabase's intercom. "The rangers are reporting in." Captain Mitchell walked from his living quarters to the central control room.

"Patch me threw to the rangers." Captain Mitchell ordered, as he put on a head set. The radio operator motioned to Captain Mitchell that the connection was made. "Rangers," he said. "Has the attack been stopped?"

"The demon has been eliminated," Carter replied. "Everyone is ok and Mariner Bay is safe for another day."

"That's good news." Captain Mitchell replied, as cheers rang throughout the Aquabase. "Nice work! Return home for some rest, you've earned it."

"Yes sir," Carter the Red Ranger replied. Captain Mitchell took off the headset and starting to walk out of the control room.

"Captain Mitchell." A camera operator said. "There are two men arguing outside of the base entrance."

"Who are they?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"I don't know sir, but one of them is wearing a mask and the other has what looks like a three bladed scythe." Captain Mitchell hit a button that activated the outdoor com system.

"Attention unknown individuals. This is Captain Mitchell commander of lightspeed. You are trespassing in a restricted area. Leave now or we will be forced to arrest you."

"So, you're the boss man that chick with the batwings wanted us to kill." The silver haired man with the scythe replied. "You'll all become sacrifices for god, Jashin."

"Hidan, shut up." Kakuzu said.

"Hey, it's because of you we're here, Kakuzu! So, shut it! Come on just lift up the gate already. Let's get this slaughter started." Inside the Aquabase Captain Mitchell did not know whether to take this seriously or call for a padded wagon, but it concerned him that the one yelling seemed to have described Vypra.

"Come on just open up already!" Hidan yelled again.

"SHUT UP Hidan!" Kakuzu screamed.

"Just break down the stupid gate already!" Hidan pleaded. "It's hot out here."

"Send some men to get them." Captain Mitchell ordered, "and tell them to…." Before he could finish alarms started to go off.

"Captain Mitchell, the entrance has been breached!"

At that same moment the light speed rangers were heading back to the Aquabase, talking about the battle and having a conversation among friends.

"That was so awesome!" Kelsey the yellow ranger said, excitingly.

"Most people would not find battling monsters exciting." Chad the blue ranger replied.

"Only crazy ones." Carter added.

"That's my middle name." Kelsey playful said back, "and fighting monsters is more of an adrenalin rush than any extreme sports can give." Dana the pink ranger smiled and laughed slightly at the comment.

"Adrenalin rush or not, I just can't wait to get back to the base and tell Ms. Fairweather all about it." Joel the green ranger said.

"We'll just say you single handedly killed the demon." Carter said jokingly.

"I won't complain about that." Joel added. Everyone started to laugh when the radio crackled.

"Rangers!" A voice yelled franticly "we are under atta…!" Before the sentence was finished the radio went dead.

"Did he just say the base was under attack." Chad asked nervously?

"That's what it sounded like!" Carter replied, as he slammed the gas petal of the Rescue Rover down.

"I hope were not too late!" Dana said with a worried look on her face.

Vypra landed a few feet from the Aquabase enraged. She walked over to the entrance of the Aquabase, and the sight he saw enraged her further. Hidan was lying on the ground in the middle of his Jashin symbol, and Kakuzu was sitting on a pile of broken concrete.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vypra demanded. "The demon that I sent out was killed far quicker than I thought it would be. The rangers are on their way back and you two haven't even entered the base yet!"

"Will you shut up!" Hidan yelled, "You're interrupting my ritual!" Vypra pulled her sword out. It angered her that she even would consider making a deal with these two, but she was desperate one more failure and she would be killed. She had almost run out of ideas, but when Jinxer had inadvertently opened a portal to another world and she encountered the Akatsuki she thought they might be able to destroy the rangers for her.

"The jobs done." Kakuzu said. "Now hold up your end of the bargain."

"What are you taking about?" Hidan asked surprised, and looked at Kakuzu.

"The deals off!" Vypra yelled angrily, almost ready to attack.

"What (Beeping) Deal!" Hidan screamed and cursed at Kakuzu.

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu said, and pointed above his head. "Now hold up your end of our deal, or I'll kill you!"

"What deal!" Hidan screamed louder as he stood up. "Isn't anyone listening to me?" Vypra looked up and saw a bloody Captain Mitchell hanging from the arms. Vypra nearly dropped her sword. They had actually done in less than an hour what she and the rest of the demons had been trying to do for years. She evilly smiled as she looked into Kakuzu glaring eyes.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Vypra said, "You actually entered the rangers base, and captured their leader. Before we move in and destroy it, you can have all the resources you want from it. That was the deal wasn't it."

"That's (beeping) it!" Hidan screamed angrily. "Kakuzu you told me that we were just here to slaughter! Now, I find out this whole time it was about money, wasn't it? How dare you lie to me!"

"This world has different technology than ours does Hidan. A whole base full of it will be worth a fortune."

"Well forget it. I refuse to carry one (beeping) cent." While Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing Vypra walked over to Captain Mitchell and smiled.

"Even if I die." he said weakly, "you'll never win. The rangers will defeat you."

Vypra gave an evil laugh. "Without a base or a leader they will fall just like you." Vypra raised her sword and was about to sink it into him when a laser blast struck her.

"Get away from him!" Dana cried, as Vypra was knocked back. At the same moment, four laser blasts struck Hidan and Kakuzu inadvertently, preventing the fight that was about to happen between them.

"Da Hell!" Hidan screamed, as he looked in the direction the laser blasts came from.

The rangers looked on in horror at the sight in front of them. The base door which had to this point never been penetrated was shattered, and they could briefly make out the bodies of dead security teams in the tunnels.

"You!" Vypra screamed.

"You won't get away with this!" Dana yelled.

"You cannot stop us now!" Vypra replied. "Now say good bye to daddy!" Vypra again tried to sink her sword into Captain Mitchell. Right before she could all five rangers released a volley of laser fire at her. Vypra fell to the ground screaming in pain. A few seconds later she screamed, "Kill the rangers and you can have anything you want in this city!"

"Done." Kakuzu replied, as Vypra got up and flew to watch the battle from a safe distance.

"All well, at least these five look like they can put up a fight, their deaths will please god Jashin greatly."

"Who are you?" Carter asked, "And why are you helping Vypra?"

"You five must be the power rangers." Kakuzu said, as he watched each rangers hand movements. "The answer to your question is money, that's what it always comes down to."

"No it doesn't!" Hidan butted in. "How dare you suggest that I would kill for that low of a reason. I kill to please god, Jashin."

"You monster!" Dana cried out. Her ranger helmet hid her tears as she looked at her father. "How could you do that to somebody?"

"Hey, instead of name calling you should be thankful." Hidan snapped back. "The only reason he's still alive is become the bat chick wanted to kill him herself."

"Where is everyone else?" Chad asked.

Hidan smiled sinisterly and replied "dead." The rangers gasp at his reply.

"You're lying!" Joel screamed, not wanting to believe Ms. Fairweather was dead.

"Go see for yourself if you don't believe me." Hidan continued. "I must say though the whole experience was miserable. People just ran and screamed as they were cut down, gets kind of boring after a while."

"I will!" Joel screamed. "After I cut your head off!" Charter stopped him from charging in.

"Joel!" Charter yelled. "You can't just charge in there! I know your upset, we all are, but we don't know anything about those two. We need a plan. Are you with me?"

"Yes." Joel said as he calmed down.

"Guys we need to do something please!" Dana begged. "He's losing a lot of blood."

"Watch out!" Chad yelled in alarm. The rangers jumped out of the way as Hidan's scythe struck the ground near them.

"I've had enough! Let the slaughter begin!" Hidan screamed, and charged at them. All five rangers fired their rescue blasters at him. Hidan fell to the ground as the blast connected with him.

"Well at least ones down." Kelsey said. Her thought was short lived, however ,when Hidan got up.

"You know how much that hurts?" He screamed.

"If you continue to fight so recklessly, you'll die." Kakuzu said mockingly.

"Shut up! Kakuzu." Hidan screamed, and charged the rangers again. The red, pink, and green rangers turned their rescue blaster to baton mode and charged Hidan. The red ranger blocked Hidan's scythe while the pink and green rangers hit him.

"Owww!" Hidan screamed, and tried to free his scythe. Kakuzu was enjoying the predicament Hidan was in when he noticed two laser blasts coming toward him. Kakuzu jumped out of the way a split second before they hit him.

"You didn't think you could sit this one out did you?" Kelsey taunted. The red ranger delivered a kick to Hidan that sent him flying. He landed a few feet from Kakuzu.

"Now guys!" Charter yelled. The five rangers got together and summoned the rescue bird. A few seconds later Charter fired it. The blast connected with Hidan and Kakuzu. When the smoke cleared both of them were lying on the ground motionless. Dana ran to her father's aid, as the others let out a quick victory cheer. Vypra screamed, enraged that the rangers had won again. She thought about attacking but quickly decided against it. Charter ran over to Dana to help her cut down Captain Mitchell. Joel ran into the lightspeed base to look for Ms. Fairweather. When Carter reached Dana, she had taken her helmet off and was crying on her father's chest. Carter put his hand on her shoulder.

"We're too late." Dana said softly, crying. "He lost too much blood."

"I'm sorry." Carter said softly, in an attempt to comfort his friend. Dana hugged him and completely broke down. Chad and Kelsey came over to comfort their friend. Vypra felt a little pleasure knowing Captain Mitchell was dead, but it still burned her that she failed to kill the rangers. She was about to fly off when a voice screamed.

"Do you know how incredibly painful it is to be shot with that thing?"

The four rangers turned around to see Hidan and Kakuzu back on their feet. Dana quickly put her helmet back on. She still felt much sorrow, but revenge was also on her mind.

"You caught me off guard with that weapon once." Kakuzu said. "It won't happen again."

"Hey, there are still five of us and two of you!" Kelsey screamed. "So, why don't you go crawl back under whatever hole you came out of." Kakuzu start to grunt in pain and got down on all fours. Four bumps started to appear under his robe and got bigger until his Akatsuki robe ripped opened. The rangers gasped as Kakuzu's four heart masks took the form of four creatures. A few seconds after they were summoned, Kakuzu's wind heart dissolved in front of them.

"Looks like the teams just even up." Hidan stated.

"Chad" Carter whispered. "Run to the rescue rover and get the V-lancers."

"Joel, comin." Carter said over his radio.

"Joel! Those monsters are still alive; we need you!" Chad returned and quickly tossed each ranger a V- lancer.

"Not this time." Kakuzu said. Just as the rangers fired him and his three heart masks avoided the lasers. Two of the blasted connected with Hidan, cutting a hole through his chest and stomach.

"How is he still alive?" Dana asked shocked.

"That's it!" Hidan screamed. "Your all going to die a slow and bloody death! Kakuzu come patch these holes up!"

"I don't have time right now!" he screamed back, as he avoided another V-lancer blast. Before Hidan could yell back, a V-lancer blast was fired at him. This time he avoided it, and took cover behind a concrete barrier.

Kakuzu's three hearts, simultaneously, fired fire, lighting, and earth attacks at the rangers. Although none of the attacks connected, it forced the rangers out of their attacking formation. Kakuzu's hearts continued the attack. The blue ranger aimed his V-lancer at the fire heart and fired. The threads that made up the fire hearts body opened up causing the blast to pass through it. The fire heart fired a fire ball back at the blue ranger. The fire ball hit the blue ranger knocking him to the ground.

"Chad!" Kelsey screamed, and ran over to him. A fireball was shot at her, but she avoided it and fired two V- lancer blasts at it forcing it to retreat.

"Kelsey watch out!" Chad yelled, before she could react, Kakuzu's harden fist struck her in the helmet. The next sound was the sound of the right side of her helmet cracking. "Kelsey!" Chad cried in horror as she fell to the ground. Kakuzu put his foot on her stomach and was about to finish her off when suddenly, a saw cut through him. Kakuzu screamed in pain and fell over. Behind him stood the green ranger. Chad took the opportunity to get Kelsey to safety.

"Go!" Joel screamed enraged. "I'll finish this." Chad nodded.

"Kelsey!" He said, hoping she was still alive.

"I think I'm ok." she replied in a groggy voice. "My helmet took most of the impacted."

"Well let's get you to safety." Chad said, relived as he lifted her over his shoulder and went to a safe area. Kakuzu's thread started sewing up the wound in this chest. Joel kicked him in the head and started the saw on his mega battle armor. He then cut into Kakuzu stomach.

"How does it feel!?" He screamed, "To be butchered ha!?" He then used the saw to reopen Kakuzu's chest; this time destroying his heart. Kakuzu's body went limp. "I'll butcher you just like you did Ms. Fairweather!" Suddenly, the fire heart flew over him and went into Kakuzu. Before Joel could react to the situation, Hidan's scythe punchered his stomach.

"That was me actually." Hidan said, as he ripped the blade out of Joel's stomach. The green ranger fell to the ground. Hidan than swung his scythe, laughing like a madman as it went into the green rangers head.

"Joel!" Chad screamed, as he was ready to face Hidan and avenge his friend's death.

"So you wanna go to?" Hidan asked, as he pointed his scythe at him.

"Yaaa we do!" Kelsey said, and fired her V-lancer at him. Hidan barley avoided the blast.

"Kelsey!" What are you doing?!" Chad yelled. "You don't have a helmet! You need to stay back!"

"I'm not sitting out of this fight Chad! Now, back me up." She said, as she fired another V-lancer blast at Hidan.

"Kakuzu (Beeping) do something!" Hidan yelled, as the V-lancer blast grazed him. "Kakuzu!" Kakuzu waited until both rangers backs where to him, then he detached both of his hands and sent them flying towards the yellow and blue rangers. Before they could react, Kakuzu's hands were around their throats. The blue ranger's neck piece provided enough protection, so that he could still breathe. The yellow ranger was not as fortunate, however. Since she didn't have a helmet, Kakuzu was able to get his hand under the neck piece. Kelsey gagged and struggled for breath as Kakuzu's hand tightened. Chad desperately tried to move, but Kakuzu's treads kept him from it and worse they started to weave into his ranger suit.

"Now I can begin the ritual again!" Hidan said with sadist pleasure.

"Hey!" Kakuzu yelled. "These two are mine! Go conducted your stupid ritual on the other two."

"How dare you call my ritual stupid, and fine there the ones that filled me with holes anyway! Just call off your goons. I want them all to myself."

"Die!" Kakuzu said, sadistically, as Kelsey continued to try to break his grip.

A few yards away, the red and pink rangers were still in battle with Kakuzu's earth and lighting hearts when suddenly they stopped attacking and ran off.

"Where are they going?" Dania asked.

"Who knows?" Carter replied, "but we can't let them escape."

"You dealing with me now!" Hidan screamed. The red ranger ducked just in time to avoid Hidan's scythe.

Kakuzu's two remaining hearts stopped in-between him and where the red and pink rangers were battling Hidan. Chad was able to finally move his arm just enough to reach his rescue blaster. He looked over at Kelsey who was getting weaker every second. Chad fired at a thread destroying it.

"Not good enough." Kakuzu said, as three more threads disabled the blue ranger's hand. "It's over." Kelsey's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her hands dropped to her sides. Raged filled Chad's body as Kelsey's lifeless body dropped to the ground. Then, what felt like 1000 needles pierced his body, Kakuzu's treads had finally worked into his ranger suite. Kakuzu threads than ripped the blue ranger's heart out and brought it to Kakuzu. He laughed and then consumed it.

Hidan swung his scythe at the red ranger, but it was blocked by his V-lancer. The pink ranger kicked Hidan in the face knocking him away from them. Hidan got up and threw his scythe again; both rangers dodged it. When Hidan was pulling it back, he swung it to the right. The edge of the blade scrapped the pink ranger's arm. Dana winced in pain.

"Dana!" Carter yelled, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." she answered. "It's just a small cut." Suddenly, Hidan started laughing like a madman.

"Finally, finally the ritual can begin again. Finally, I can slaughter someone in the name of Jashin!" The two rangers watched not knowing what to think exactly as Hidan drew another blood symbol in the ground. He licked the blood off the blade, and then his skin turned black with a bone outline.

"What's he doing?" Dana wondered.

"I don't know." Carter replied, but it's not good whatever it is, "Guys." He said on his radio. "Get over here now."

"Your friends are dead!" Hidan answered in a crazed voice, "and you will be too!"

"You're lying!" Dana yelled back.

"That's it we have to take him down now." Carter said, and then he used his rescue morphore to summon his Trans cycle.

"Go ahead and shoot me with your little red bicycle." Hidan taunted. The red ranger turned the trans cycle into the trans-armor cycle. Hidan started laughing hysterically, again. The red ranger fired the lasers full blast at Hidan. The lasers hit Hidan, and the secondary explosions engulf him. At the same monument the pink ranger cried out in pain. Carter turned just in time to see the pink ranger fall to the ground.

"Dana!" he yelled in horror. He detached his armor and ran over to her. He could tell she was bleeding badly under her suit, but he couldn't understand how it happened. "Dana!" he said again, but there was no answer. "No please, no you can't be!"

"She's dead because of you!" Hidan said behind him. "Our bodies were linked you fool! Do you know how good it feels to share someone else's suffering?" It all started to make sense now. It pained Carter beyond words that he had inadvertently killed one of his closes friends. Hidan walked over to him and brought his scythe down. Before the blades could hit him, the red ranger blocked it with his V- lancer. He then moved it hard to the left causing Hidan's scythe to follow it. Before Hidan could pull it back up, the Red ranger turned the V-lancer to staff mode and swung it around cutting off Hidan's head, sending it rolling a few feet from his body. Now that it was over, the realization started to dawn on him that he may be the only power ranger left. He tried to call the other rangers on his morphore hoping someone would answer.

"No one's going to answer." Vypra said, as she flew down near him. "Surrender now and instead of killing you I might make you a slave."

"Never!" The red ranger replied, as he got ready to fight. "Even if I am the only power ranger left. I will never let you win."

"Not again!" Hidan screamed. "(BEEP) you to (Beeping) Hell." The red ranger turned around not believing what he was hearing. Even Vypra couldn't believe Hidan's severed head was screaming. "When I get my body back you're going to die slowly and painfully! And don't think you off the hook either, bat chick! How dare you just sit up there filing your nails!"

"Shut up!" Vypra snapped. "Before I rip your mouth off."

"When I get by head reattached you're both dead! Kakuzu, get over here this second! Kakuzu!"

"Hidan, you are a disgrace!" Kakuzu said. The red ranger leaped back and turned his V-lancer to firing mode.

"Kakuzu, reattach my head to my body this instant!"

"Right after I finish what you couldn't." Kakuzu replied.

"I don't care what you want! Just put my head back on my body now!" The red ranger knew he had to act fast. While Kakuzu was distracted he fired the V-lancer at him.

"So predictable." Kakuzu said, and then he jumped to the side revealing his four heart masks behind him. They had joined together forming one creature. The element blasts of the four hearts fired, combining together as they struck the red ranger. The red ranger was sent flying through the air and hit the ground a few hundred feet away. Kakuzu walked over to his body. The red ranger still barely clinging to life tried to fire his reuse blaster at Kakuzu. Kakuzu kicked it out of his hand.

"Stop!" Vypra yelled. "He's mine." Kakuzu stepped away as Vypra smiled down at red ranger.

"You'll never win." He said weakly. "Someone else will stop you."

"Who's going to stop me?" Vypra asked. She then sank her sword into his heart. "Well, it looks like you managed to kill the rangers after all." Vypra said to Kakuzu with an evil grin on her face. "All the resources of Mariner Bay are yours." Before Kakuzu could answer, he was interrupted by Hidan.

"Kakuzu, I'm tired of waiting. Put me back together this second!"

"Excuse me." He said to Vypra, and jumped over to Hidan, and picked up his head.

"By the way." Vypra continued. "This is only the beginning of our conquest. Once we level this city and rebuild our temple the rest of the world is out there. If you want to help us out with future conquests, I'm sure we could arrange similar deals."

"I'll tell you what's going to happen!" Hidan screamed at Vypra. "Once a get my head back on I'm going to kill every last one of you."

"Pretty big words for a talking head." Vypra taunted.

"(Beep) you!" Hidan screamed back, "I'll…"

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu screamed, "And I'll think your offer over."

"Great." Vypra replied, "And just to help you make the right decision we found this near the battlefield. It's just one of many that are in this world." A few seconds' later batwings drove up in a bank truck. They opened the back door reliving bags of money. Kakuzu eyes widened at the sight before his eyes.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan screamed. "I will not waiting around while you spend weeks searching this city for money." At this point Kakuzu had, had enough. He pulled Hidan's head up to his eye leave and started sewing his mouth shut.

"Hey what are do…!?" Hidan tried to finish, but this mouth was closed shut before he could get any more words out. Vypra burst out laughing.

"I cannot have your constant whining when I'm counting money." Hidan's eyes glared at Kakuzu as he walked over to Hidan's body and placed his head on it. "I'll put you back together when were done here." Kakuzu continued. "Until then, don't lose your head." If looks could kill, Kakuzu would have died a thousand times. "Have more of your servants start moving the resources through the portal."

"Sure." Vypra replied as she headed back to report her victory to Queen Bansheera knowing a great reward awaited her. Kakuzu sat down on the bank truck and started counting.


End file.
